


The 10th Annual Slayers Convention

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slayers can create a lot of paperwork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 10th Annual Slayers Convention

**Join us in Cleveland, for the 10th Annual Slayers Convention!**

Speakers

Staying on Mission  
 _Faith Lehane (Joint Head Slayer)_

Supporting Slayers with Friendship, Fun, and Frivolity  
 _Alexander Harris (Head Watcher of Cleveland HQ)_

Signs and Portents  
 _Leanne Wright (Deputy Head Watcher of Edinburgh HQ)_

Psyche of the Modern Vampire – a Q&A Session  
 _William the Bloody_

Practical Magic and its Defensive Applications  
 _Theresa Little (winner of the 2008 Maclay Scholarship)_

 

Plus, a fighting demonstration by Europe’s finest, a massive sale of quality weapons, costume competitions, and more!

The Annual Slayers Convention, 24th to 26th May 2013, Grand View Hotel, Cleveland

* * *

_Cleveland Crier, May 20th, 2013:_

 

now decorating Edgewater Park. The City of  
Cleveland won’t tell us who the artist is, or  
whether any more of the statues will be making  
an appearance, but let’s hope so! Go to Edgewater  
and see them now, while you can.

 **IWC Convention**  
Canny Clevelanders may notice an upsurge in the  
number of female athletes around the Forest City  
this weekend. The Grand View Hotel is once again  
hosting the annual convention of the IWC – an  
organisation dedicated to promoting “female  
excellence in athletics and education”. Two  
years ago, the convention attendees put on an  
impromptu display for us in front of Key Tower,  
complete with special effects and pyrotechnics.  
Who knows what will happen this year! Welcome,  
IWC girls! The Cleve is glad to see you!

 **Gangs on the Go**  
Nightclub goers are warned, once again, to stay  
on the alert. A gang of violent drug-users have

* * *

**Welcome to ASC10!**

We’d like to ensure an easy, quick check-in for all attendees. To help us with this, please:  
\- present your ID  
\- be ready for the mirror check*  
\- hand over all weapons to our cloakroom staff

* compulsory for all attendees

* * *

**Telephone Message - Room 452**  
For: Dawn Summers  
From: Charles Periore  
Re: statues  
To Do: return call ASAP

* * *

**Memo to Catering Staff**

Please note:  
The containers marked “V8” are not rancid, and must not be thrown out. Remember, they are for the exclusive use of Mr W. Pratt, and should be served warm.

* * *

**to:** the_great_wells@slayerchat.wrnet  
 **cc:** r_giles@slayerchat.wrnet, summersgirl@slayerchat.wrnet, c_h_periore@slayerchat.wrnet

 **subject:** gorgons

Hi Andrew,

Can you send me some info about gorgons? Including likely habitation, feeding habits, methods of killing them, etc.

Convention pretty fun, so far. Won second prize in the Hellmouth Habits quiz.

\- Dawn

* * *

**Announcement to All Attendees**

Mr Alexander Harris’ talk has been cancelled, due to unforseen circumstances. Conference attendees are invited to make use of the gymnasium to practice drills, instead. We apologise for the inconvenience.

* * *

 **to:** r_giles@slayerchat.wrnet, redwitch@slayerchat.wrnet  
 **cc:** green_gate@slayerchat.wrnet

 **subject:** URGENT!!!

Giles, please say you know how to stop someone being a statue? PLEASE?

Willow, please answer your phone!

\- Buffy

* * *

**Announcement to All Attendees**

Conference attendees should note that loud noise in the foyer is discouraged after hours.

* * *

**Announcement to All Attendees**

Conference attendees should note that fighting in the foyer is ILLEGAL ASSAULT, and the POLICE will be called to deal with further incidents.

* * *

 **to:** the_great_wells@slayerchat.wrnet, redwitch@slayerchat.wrnet  
 **cc:** r_giles@slayerchat.wrnet, c_h_periore@slayerchat.wrnet

 **subject:** substitute for perdox root?

We seem to be out of perdox root. Any suggestions for substitutes?

Do we have to mix it with the gorgon blood _before_ heating, or _after_?

\- Dawn

* * *

Buffy Anne Summers  
IWC, New York Branch

Pay: _The Grand View Hotel, Cleveland_  
The Sum Of: _Fifteen thousand dollars. ($15,000)_  
Date: _05/24/2013_

For: _Refurbishment, cleaning, emotional distress_

* * *

9:00 – L Terrolli, sprained ankle  
9:30 – M Crawley, follow-up: sword wounds, burn on arm  
10:00 – A Harris, de-statuing, full check-up  
10:45 – D Chang, neck wound (vampire)

* * *

_Slayer Speak, June 9th, 2013:_

 

for articles on the subject of balancing Slaying  
with motherhood. See Kate Trevally for details.

 **The 10th ASC**  
Thanks to all attendees of this year’s  
convention! We hope you enjoyed yourself as much  
as we did! See you next year – at a brand new  
venue (TBA).

 **Knife and Sword Training, Jakarta**  
Indonesian Slayers can sign up for an 8-week  
course in proper blade techniques, run by our


End file.
